In many electronics applications, an ADC converts an analog input signal to a digital output signal, e.g., for further digital signal processing or storage by digital electronics. Broadly speaking, ADCs can translate analog electrical signals representing real-world phenomenon, e.g., light, sound, temperature, electromagnetic waves, or pressure for data processing purposes. For instance, in measurement systems, a sensor makes measurements and generates an analog signal. The analog signal would then be provided to an ADC as input to generate a digital output signal for further processing. In another instance, a transmitter generates an analog signal using electromagnetic waves to carry information in the air or a transmitter transmits an analog signal to carry information over a cable. The analog signal is then provided as input to an ADC at a receiver to generate a digital output signal, e.g., for further processing by digital electronics.
Due to their wide applicability in many applications, ADCs can be found in places such as broadband communication systems, audio systems, transmitter systems, receiver systems, etc. Designing circuitry in ADC is a non-trivial task because each application may have different needs in performance, power, cost, and size. ADCs are used in a broad range of applications including Communications, Energy, Healthcare, Instrumentation and Measurement, Motor and Power Control, Industrial Automation and Aerospace/Defense. As the applications needing ADCs grow, the need for fast yet accurate conversion also grows.